


Game Meeting

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M, One Shot, meeting online
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For a prompt on an AU meme on Tumblr requested by an anon, "Aramis/Porthos, meeting online AU".</p>
    </blockquote>





	Game Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt on an AU meme on Tumblr requested by an anon, "Aramis/Porthos, meeting online AU".

Their first meeting is online through a video game, while their game characters are pointing their weapons at each other as they calm down from the rush of clearing a particularly difficult level of the game.

Setting down the controller, he breathes a sigh of relief that he had actually and finally managed to clear the level this time without actually having to restart the level after his character died more than once in the process.

 _'Note to self'_ , he thinks. _'Make sure to have a partner for the rest of the higher levels if they're all going to be this difficult.'_

He's reaching for the energy drink sitting on the table beside him, when there's a ping from the screen alerting him that someone has sent him a message. Curious, he pauses the game and accesses the message menu to read the message.

_From: Pi_Tomp02  
To: RakishHeart_

_Hey man,_

_Just wanted to say thanks for playing with me tonight and clearing this level. Can' even begin to tell you how many times I tried to do it alone and died each time._

_Would it bother you too much, if I invite you to partner up with me for the rest of the game? I can only imagine that the next levels will likely be much harder than this one..._

He grins slowly as he finishes reading the message and sets his drink back on the table as his cat meows and stretches out on the floor next to him. He quickly types out a return message to send back.

_From: RakishHeart  
To: Pi_Tomp02_

_Hey there,_

_No thanks needed my friend. I can imagine that the death rate you got for this level equals mine. I'm not sure I even want to imagine what the higher levels are like._

_And perfectly happy to partner up with you, friend. May I ask the name of my new gaming partner?_

He hits send on the message and feels a thrill of delight when he gets the new message.

_From: Pi_Tomp02  
To: RakishHeart_

_Glad to hear that. An' the name is Porthos. Yours?_

He grins foolishly at the message as his cat gets up and starts to rub against his back.

_From: RakishHeart  
To: Pi_Tomp02_

_Glad to meet you, Porthos. I am Aramis._

A week later he tells his friend, Athos, that he may have met the One. He sputters indignantly Athos merely rolls his eyes and tosses a roll at him as he works on dinner.


End file.
